


Four seasons with Venom - Autumn

by Dreamers_den



Series: Four seasons with Venom [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Inspired by Venom apparently being able to see in the smoke the police made.





	Four seasons with Venom - Autumn

The morning started extra slow, with Eddie almost dozing off in warm shower. The weather was getting chilly and his mood was dropping together with the temperature, lately. 

Grumpily, he passed the living room and grabbed his jacket.

**“Keys.”**

“What?” he asked, startled by the sudden demand.

 **“Don´t forget the keys,”** Venom repeated in his deep, intimidating voice.

Eddie blinked in confusion. “What do you mean? I´ve got them,” he said, shaking the keys from the flat in his hand. It wasn´t like Venom to overlook something as obvious as this. Maybe the symbiote was as sleepy as he was.

**“Keys from bike.”**

“We´re not taking the bike,” Eddie snorted. “Did you look out of window? The fog is so thick that I can´t see shit. I´d crash on bike.”

 **“We won´t crash,”** Venom argued, confidently.

“I know you wouldn´t let me get hurt, if we crashed” Eddie said fondly, “but the bike would be damaged.”

 **“NO!”** Venom growled out, making Eddie flinch even after all the time he had to get used to the symbiote. **“We WON´T crash. At all.”**

That made Eddie raise his eyebrow. “What do you mean?” he wondered, suddenly curious. “You can see in this fog?”

 **“Of course,”** Venom retorted smugly.

“Of course. Sure.” It made sense, when Eddie thought about it. Shaking his head, he turned around to get the keys from his bike. Before he could move, a thin dark tentacle shot out of his hand and grabbed the keys. He smirked when the tentacle retracted again and placed the keys in his palm.

“Thanks, man.”

They didn´t crash.


End file.
